


Only The Stars Can See Us

by zouisprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Harry, bottom louis fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisprince/pseuds/zouisprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling this prompt for the Bottom Louis Fic Exchange: Louis and Harry are young and they're in a secret relationship. Harry sneaks out to Louis' house every now and then, and at one of those nights Louis realizes he has waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Stars Can See Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foreverandalweyheys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/gifts).



> I really want to thank [Solange](http://ineedhimthere.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and for being really awesome at it! Without her I'd never post this fic :') ♥

For most people spending your Friday night locked in your room reading books for an English assignment may look boring and kind of depressing, but for Louis there's no better way to spend a night like this. Well, except than spending it with Harry, of course.

He met Harry on his first day of high school while he walked through that mess of corridors without knowing where he should go, no particular destination in his mind. The hallways around him were loud from people complimenting themselves and cheering at the sight of a friend, and the only thing Louis could think about was how inviting the idea of going back home and locking himself in his bedroom was. After taking a deep breath he decided to shake this kind of thought away and kept walking, trying to find his first class of the day.

And that's when he heard Harry's voice for the first time.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of lost."

As he turned around, Louis was greeted with the image of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen: his skin was almost milk white, a mess of brown curls lying on the top of his head and big bright green eyes shining at him. He's a little bit taller than Louis, so it's inevitable to look at his unfairly pink lips. Louis drifted his gaze away from his mouth quickly, blushing at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, holding his books against his chest a little bit tighter. "Actually I'm looking for the biology class?"

"Oh, I'm going there too actually. We can walk together?" The boy offered, motioning for Louis to walk by his side. Louis only nodded, letting the boy lead the way. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Louis." He said, looking up to the boy and being greeted with a huge grin, amazed by the deep dimples in the boy's cheeks.

Louis knew it was dumb to feel so affected by someone he had just met; he wasn't one to believe in true love or this kind of nonsense. But deep down he knew that he would fall for that boy, that amazingly cute boy with curls hanging on his forehead and eyes more beautiful than the most expensive of the emeralds.

And they kind of became inseparable from that day on. They would go to school together, eat lunch together and at night they would even go to each other's houses, sometimes watching the telly and playing videogames or just enjoying each other’s company while they studied in silence. Sometimes Louis would feel Harry's gaze on him, admiring him from the other side of the table, but he would always keep staring at his textbook with blushed cheekbones, not even paying attention to what he was reading.

And here they are, over a year later, boyfriends. Louis will never be able to forget the day Harry kissed him for the first time, how neither of them knew what to do and simply stayed frozen with their lips connected, afraid to move. It was cute and soft, and the feeling of Harry's lips against his own was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. He still feels goose bumps every time Harry kisses him, every time he licks his way into Louis' mouth and touches him in the most gentle way.

But for some unknown reason his parents are not thrilled about Harry. Sometimes he catches his mother throwing strange glances at him, and his father stays quiet every time Louis talks about him. They aren't rude towards him or anything, but Louis can feel the cold treatment they give him, and he can't stand the fact that his parents don't like the person that matters the most to Louis.

"Shh, it's okay Louis. Please don't cry." Harry told him one night, holding him tight against his chest in his dark room. His parents were out with the girls, so Louis decided it was safe to bring Harry over.

"I c-can't Harry." Louis sobbed, soaking Harry's shirt with his tears. "I can't tell them, I'm sorry. I'm not ashamed of you I jus-"

"Don't say that, Louis." Harry said, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his hands on his waist. "I don't care if they know; I don't care if anyone knows. The only thing I care about it's that I love you, and you know that I love you, and that's enough. We don't have to tell anybody, we can keep it between us."

"It's not fair to you. You don't deserve this." Louis said, trying to look at Harry's face in the darkness of the room. "You don't deserve to be a secret; I don't want to do that to you."

"I love you, Louis." Harry whispered his face closer to Louis' now. He starts to kiss the trail of tears on his face, his lips touching Louis' skin in the most tender way, whispering against his face. "I'm not going to leave you over this. You're worth it, don't forget about that."

Louis can't hold his tears back, hugging Harry even closer and burying his face in his neck, kissing the pale skin while he sobs uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Harry. So, so much."

So, after a whole year dating they honestly don't know how they managed to keep it a secret. At school they keep their "only friends" façade, even though the majority of the students (and even teachers) suspect about their relationship. They keep their hands away from each other in Louis' house too (especially in his house), afraid that his parents will figure everything out. The girls love Harry though, and he spends most of his time at Louis' house playing with them, their laughs echoing on the walls and making Louis admire them with fondness in his eyes.

That is, except at night when Harry sneaks into Louis' room after the whole house has turned silent.

Louis almost fainted when he heard his window open in the middle of the night for the first time, terrified by the idea of some random person breaking into his house to rob them or even worse, kill them all. The room was completely dark, as usual, and Louis was only able to see a lean silhouette hopping into his room. His first reaction was to scream, but his voice was stuck in his throat, making him whimper pathetically.

"Calm down Lou, it's me." Harry said, walking over to his bed.

"God, Harry. I almost had a heart attack!" Louis whispered, afraid that his parents would hear them down the corridor, turning the bedside lamp on.

Harry giggled at that, getting under the covers with Louis and laying his head on the pillow. Soon the two of them were tangled in each other's embrace, even the bed being big enough to fit the two of them comfortably.

"Why are you here?" Louis whispered, looking at Harry's face illuminated by the pale light of the lamp.

"I wanted to see you, dummy." Harry said, pecking him on the lips quickly. "You know I can't get enough of you. And being in the same room as you but not being able to touch you is complete torture."

"I know." Louis sighed, running his fingertips through Harry's cheeks. "But how did you manage to climb through my window? My room is on the second floor, your sneaky bastard."

Harry smiled at him, taking hold of his slim waist. "Well, let's just say I'm an expert on climbing things."

And now Louis' copy of _Animal Farm_ lies forgotten in his lap while he thinks about their relationship through all these months; over a year they resumed hiding and having secret snogging sessions in the darkness of Louis room. But as much as he tries he can't hide his contentment every time Harry climbs through his window late at night, the simple act of sneaking into his room at late hours against his parents will only make Louis feel more wanted. Desired, even, by Harry.

They haven't crossed any limits, though. At the age of sixteen both of them are still virgins, not going further than hot snogging sessions. There was a time when Harry grabbed Louis' crotch while he was kissing him fervently against the mattress, but he slipped his hand away when Louis broke the kiss with a soft moan, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Louis doesn't even flinch when he hears the metallic sound of the window being opened, feeling his insides twist at the image of Harry smiling at him from the window. Louis always gets this overwhelming feeling at the sight of Harry, every time he touches him or smiles at him it's like Louis' body is on fire.

It must be love, he thinks.

"Hey." Harry finally says, standing in the front of the bed.

"Hi. What took you so long? I got your message ages ago." Louis said, placing his book on the bedside table.

"My mom had some friends over; she said I had to stay to greet them." He groaned, hopping into bed with Louis, placing his hand on his boyfriend's sweet little tummy. "She misses you, though. She told me to bring you for dinner sometime this week.”

Harry's mom was the only one who really knew about the two of them. Anne was an incredible person and Louis trusted her to hell and back, so after a lot of talking he decided to tell her everything. Of course she was thrilled with the news, hugging him tight and assuring him that he was more than welcome in her house.

"I miss her too, and her food." He smiled at Harry, leaning closer to him. "Of course I'll go."

"Good, because I want to be able to at least hold your hand while we watch TV." Harry said.

Louis flinched at the words, turning his gaze to the ceiling. Sometimes he felt like Harry was getting tired of him, of this whole situation. He tried to push his insecurities away, because he knew that Harry loved him, but it was inevitable. He felt suffocated sometimes, tired of the whole secret thing, so he couldn't imagine how Harry felt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry whispered, looking at the strange look on Louis' face.

"It's okay."

"It's not, I was being a twat."

"It's fine, Harry. Really, there's nothing wrong about wanting to hold my hand while we eat and watch TV. I want that too, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, kissing the top of Louis head softly. "I missed you, though."

"Me too."

They both leaned in at the same time, capturing each other's lips. Sweetly, Harry lifted his hand to touch Louis' cheeks while their lips slid together. Their bodies leaned impossibly closer, but apart from that they didn't move that much, focusing on the smooth feeling of each other's lips. Louis lifted his face, deepening the kiss ever so slowly, curving his hand around Harry's neck and caressing the curls at the back of his head. He sighed into the kiss, capturing Louis' bottom lip between his own and licking over it, making Louis open his mouth with a soft whimper.

Something about his surrender made Harry want him even more, licking his way into Louis' mouth. They didn't hurry, savouring the feeling of their warm tongues sliding against each other, Harry exploring his boyfriend's mouth with such passion. Louis head was spinning, maybe from the delicious smell of Harry's cologne or from lack of oxygen, but he didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Unconsciously, Harry placed his hand on Louis' inner thigh, squeezing it a little. Normally something like this would make Louis snap away from him with wide panicked eyes, but instead he only whimpered softly against Harry's mouth, making his heart beat like crazy drums on his chest with the suddenly rush of adrenaline. Was Louis giving him permission? Was Louis finally accepting the fact that Harry wanted to touch him so much? He slid his hand through Louis' thigh a little, as if testing the waters, until he reached his groin, making their lips part softly.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked him, his blue eyes shining with the pale light of the moonlight coming through the window.

"I don't know." Harry said, his hand still resting on Louis' groin. "I just want to touch you."

They stayed like this for a moment, Louis with his head against the pillows looking at Harry's eyes above him, shining like green moons. Deep down he knew that Harry wanted to go on; he wanted to feel Louis' completely. And Louis wanted to feel Harry too, he wanted it so bad, but at the same time he was afraid of giving himself to Harry like this.

He sighed deeply, staring right into Harry's eyes. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Harry asked, lifting his hand away from Louis' legs and resting it on his waist instead.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to mess everything up. Like- I don't know what to do." Louis confessed, turning his head to the side.

"Hey, look at me Lou." Harry said, taking Louis' chin between his thumb and index finger and turning his head so he was facing Harry again. "You don't have to feel like that. I don't know what to do either, we're on the same page here."

"I know." Louis said, sighing one more time. "It's just that- I don't know, I just don't want to disappoint you."

Harry smiled at him fondly, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. He swiped Louis' fringe to the side, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "You're not going to disappoint me. You could never disappoint me. You're perfect at everything."

It took all of Louis' willpower to not cry at that, his eyes crinkling when he smiled back at Harry. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips, resting his head on the pillows one more time.

"Okay then." Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pushing him down. "Touch me then."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, receiving a nod from Louis.

He closed the gap between them, resting his lips on Louis' one more time, pressing their bodies together chest to chest. The gentle kiss soon turned into a heated snog, teeth clacking and warm tongues mashing against each other. Louis' legs were trembling lightly, the anticipation almost killing him.

Soon Harry's hand was on Louis' groin again, making the smaller boy hiss in surprise. He could feel himself getting hard, the excitement filling him like boiling water. He gripped Harry's biceps tightly, making the boy pull apart with furrowed eyebrows.

"You okay baby?" Harry asked, his eyes full with something like concern.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I'm just- Just touch me, Harry."

"Shh." Harry said, rubbing his nose against Louis' softly, caressing his cheeks. "Calm down, baby. We'll get there."

He places his hand on the hem of Louis' shirt, lifting it a little. Louis nods at him, giving him permission to take the shirt all the way up, until he can see Louis' golden chest in the dark room. He places his hand on his tummy again, making Louis' cheeks turn pink.

"I love your tummy, it's so soft." Harry said, smiling at him sweetly.

"I hate my tummy." Louis groaned.

"How can you say something like that?" Harry whispered, faking an insulted face. He kept his hand placed on Louis' belly as he leaned down to kiss his cheek, and then his chest. He placed kisses all over Louis' bare skin, savouring the soft hums leaving Louis' pretty lips. He placed his hand on the top of Harry's head, focusing on the feeling of his smooth lips against his skin.

"You're so beautiful Louis." Harry said, kissing down his belly gently, his hand still petting his tummy. "I love you."

"I love you." Louis whispered, his eyes still closed.

Harry slid both his hands to Louis' sweatpants, sliding it down Louis' thighs. His breath caught as more of Louis' golden skin was revealed, his green eyes wide and glued on Louis' body. He almost gasped when he saw the outline of Louis cock trapped inside his pants, completely hard. Suddenly his hands were aching to touch him.

"God, Lou. You're gorgeous." Harry said to him, throwing his sweatpants to the floor.

"I feel exposed." Louis whispered, looking at Harry with insecurity in his eyes. "Can you take your clothes off too? Please?"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He smiled at Louis as he started to take his shirt off, which got him a tiny smile of approval. Louis was amazed by Harry's fit body, his four nipples looking less funny tonight. Then he was sliding his trousers down too, standing there over Louis' body only wearing his briefs. Louis reached to slide his hands through his chest, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Better?" Harry asked, his breath ghosting on Louis' face.

Louis could only manage to nod before they began kissing again, their hands doing what words couldn't, both of them gripping each other's hips and dragging their nails across their bodies. It was almost desperate, both of them rubbing their skin on each other like they wanted to become one.

They stayed like this for a while until Harry placed his hand on Louis' still clothed cock, hard as ever. He gasped into Harry's mouth, blue sparkling at green as they exchanged the most meaningful of looks.

"You sure?" Harry asked, touching Louis through the fabric.

"Yeah." Louis said, looking down at where Harry's hand was touching him. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to suck you." The words came out of Harry's mouth before he could even think about it, earning wide eyes from Louis.

"You've never done it before." Louis said, unsure.

"I've- Hm, watched videos, you know? I think I can manage." Harry kissed his cheeks, squeezing Louis' cock lightly earning a soft gasp from the boy. "Besides, I want to."

"You sure?" It was Louis' turn to ask, looking at Harry with glassy eyes.

"I want it." Harry said again. "I really want it. I want you, Louis. It'll be okay."

Louis only nodded, closing his eyes as Harry started to slide his pants away from his body, feeling the cold air of the night on his hard member.

"Just relax, okay?" Harry whispered to him one more time, earning another nod before he touched Louis' cock for the first time.

Louis moaned at the touch, the feeling of Harry's big hand on his cock almost making him come right there. His hand was warm and gentle, holding the base of Louis cock and giving it a few strokes, looking at him with unsure eyes.

"Try to keep quiet babe, they could hear you." Harry said, leaning his head down to Louis.

Louis wasn't able to answer as he felt Harry's warm breath on his length. He lifted his hand to his mouth, biting hard on his knuckles as he felt Harry take the first lick on the tip of his cock, his wet tongue sending sparks through Louis whole body and making him let a strangled moan out.

"Okay?" Harry asked, his breath ghosting over Louis' length.

"Y-Yeah, it felt good." Louis whispered, resting his hand on the top of Harry's head. "Do that again."

Harry smiled at him, licking at the head of Louis' cock again. It feels good, amazing actually, the feeling of Harry’s warm tongue tentatively licking him. Soon Harry wrapped his hand around his cock, earning a sharp breath from Louis. He started to get more confident, stroking Louis' softly as he kept licking. It wasn't enough, though, so he wrapped his lips against his cockhead, making a surprised moan scape from Louis' mouth.

"Oh." He moaned, keeping a tight grip on Harry's curls. "I-It feels good, Haz. Keep going."

Harry couldn't stop even if his life depended on that. He loved the feeling of Louis' cock filling his mouth, he loved how Louis' couldn't breathe normally, he loved the taste of Louis' on his mouth, so salty and strong. He could feel Louis turning into a dead weight under his touch as he kept going down on his cock, taking more and more of him inside his mouth.

He kept on sucking on Louis' cock slowly, the feeling still too new for him. He could feel his jaw aching from how full of Louis' cock his mouth was, but he couldn't care less. He's hard in his briefs, painfully hard, but right now it's about pleasing Louis and making him feel good, so he ignores his own hardness and takes Louis' a little deeper, trying to pass his gag reflex.

He feels Louis tightening his grip on his hair and he moans softly as he thrusts into Harry's mouth, making him choke and pull away coughing, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Haz. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking it was involuntary I didn't mean to are you-"

"Shh." Harry whispered, stopping Louis' gabbling. "Do that again."

"What?" Louis asked, unbelieving.

"Do that again." Harry repeated, taking hold of Louis' dick and making the boy hiss. "It obviously felt good for you, so I want you to do that again."

"Really?" Louis asked, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

And then Harry's lips were around his cock again, sucking him gently. He keeps his hands on the back of Louis' thighs, holding him close as he bobs his head up and down slowly. He can feel Louis tight grip on his hair again, and then the boy is pressing himself against Harry's mouth, holding him in place gently with his hand as he keeps thrusting slowly. Harry licks him into his mouth, moaning as Louis whimpers from the feeling of Harry's wet mouth around him.

He pulls his cock away before he can come, breathing heavily. Harry leans down and kisses the tip of his cock, smiling at him with shining eyes.

"Did you like it?" He asked, touching Louis' thigh.

"Yeah, it felt amazing." Louis said, his teeth shining at him. "Come here, it's my turn."

"No, babe." Harry whispered, kneeling between Louis' legs. "Another time, yeah? Today it's all about you, and I want you to feel good."

"That's not fair, you need to feel good too." Louis said, leaning himself on his elbows.

"Making you feel good makes me feel good." Harry smiled at him, kissing his thigh gently before he hopping out of the bed, looking for something in the pocket of his pants.

"What are you looking for?" Louis asked.

"This." He said, joining Louis on the bed again. He was holding a condom and a packet of lube in his hands, throwing the condom on the bed.

"How did you get this? And why do you have it with you now?" Louis was looking at him suspiciously, a smug smirk on his face.

"I asked Liam to get it for me." Harry said, ripping the packet of lube with his teeth. "And teenagers should always be prepared for these kinds of situations."

Louis laughed at that, clasping his hands against his own mouth. "Sorry."

"I'm starting to feel that you're kind of an exhibitionist." Harry said, placing himself between Louis' thighs again. "It looks like you want to get caught."

"I don't."

"So stay quiet." He whispered, placing another kiss on Louis' inner thigh. "I'm going to prep you now, okay? It'll probably feel weird at the beginning, but it'll feel just fine."

Louis nodded at him, resting his head on the pillows one more time. He couldn't see what Harry was doing, but soon he felt his finger covered in lube rubbing around his hole, making Louis' gasp.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay."

He pressed his finger against the tight hole slowly, feeling Louis clench around his fingertips. He was tense, Harry could tell, so he leaned down kissing his inner thighs, scattering his skin with soft touches of his lips. Louis moaned softly at that, so he kept kissing his skin, moving his way up to kiss Louis' hard length and licking it slowly.

Louis’ hole felt a little bit more loose around his fingers, so he coated another one with lube and pressed it into Louis' warm hole again, earning a soft moan from the boy.

It burned, Louis thought. His hole was burning against Harry's fingers, almost aching. It didn't feel good in the slightest, and his cock started to get soft against Harry's tongue. He let Harry abuse his hole with his fingers, but at some point the burning feeling started to feel uncomfortable, his fringe glued to his forehead, plastered with sweat.

"Harry, I d-don't like it." Louis whispered, rubbing his palms against the bed sheets.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked, still moving his fingers inside Louis.

"Yes, please just- _Oh_." Louis suddenly moaned, his back arching off the bed. Harry touched something inside him, something that made him feel amazing. His cock was hardening again, and his whole body was trembling at the feeling of Harry touching his spot. "Do that again."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

" _That!_ Keep doing that." Louis whispered, his eyes closing as Harry's fingers, knuckle-deep, brush his prostate. The feeling of Harry's lips ghosting against his cock and his fingers opening Louis, feeling his hole getting slacker and wet with lube. Soon a third finger joined the first fingers, making Louis grab Harry's curls tightly and letting strangled moans out.

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked, lifting his head so he could catch a glimpse of Louis' face.

"I'm ready." Louis said, a final tone in his voice. "I'm ready, please Harry get inside me."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked for the millionth time that night, taking his fingers away from Louis' hole.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure. I want to feel you right now."

"Fuck, okay." Harry said, looking for the condom on the bed. He grabbed the silver packet with shaking fingers, looking at Louis blissed face.

"Do we have to use this?" Louis asked, almost innocently. "I mean- It's our first time, and we obviously haven't been with..."

"Do you want to use it?" Harry asked, looking at Louis as he shook his head with a no. "I only wanted to use it because of the extra lube, you know?"

"I can handle it." Louis said firmly.

"Okay." Harry said, placing the condom on the bedside table. He finally took off his briefs, his hard cock slapping against his own stomach. Louis mouth fell open at that, his eyes wide fixed on Harry's cock.

"Harry, you're big."

Harry only managed to smile at him, grabbing the packet of lube from the bed.  Louis bit his lip as he watched with half lidded eyes as Harry poured it onto his cock, turning shiny with lube, ready to get inside Louis.

"I'll go slow, okay?" Harry said in a loving tone, squeezing his thigh reassuringly. He scooted forward and lined his wet cock to Louis' hole, the skin now a deep cherry color from Harry's fingers, shining with lube. Harry took a deep breath before he pressed the tip against the rim, gasping as Louis' hole sucked his cockhead inside.

They both tried to hold their moans, but it was impossible. The feeling of both of them connected in such a magnificent way was overwhelming, making their mouths fall open in awe. Louis back arched off the bed, and Harry had to hold himself from snapping all the way into Louis' tight heat. He stopped, taking deep breaths with his cockhead now enveloped by Louis' warmth.

"God Lou." He whispered, holding Louis' thighs open.

"Harry." Louis moaned, taken by pleasure. "Go on. It's okay."

Harry leaned down to press their chests together, joining their lips together one more time. The movement made him slide further into Louis' hole, making both of them moan against each other's lips. Their tongues moved together as Harry inched forward into Louis, whispering "I love you’s” against his face and neck.

Louis' eyes flashed open as he felt Harry completely inside him, his moan trapped in his throat as Harry kept kissing him. His cock was completely hard between them, wanting to come since Harry sucked him inside his mouth and he couldn't wait to come already.

He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pushing him impossibly closer, feeling the tip of his cock brush against his prostate. He didn't think Harry could go deeper, but then he felt his sweet spot being poked by Harry's cock as the boy started to thrust in and out of Louis.

"I love you." Louis whispered, letting out a heavy breath as Harry started to move quickly in and out of him, Harry's aching cock driving him insane. The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud, but Louis couldn't care less. At the moment, he only cared about Harry's cock inside of him.

The two of them melted against each other as Harry continued to go in and out of Louis, the heat and tightness was so strong and overwhelming around his cock that he could feel his mind going blank. Louis was so beautiful, his brain was completely focused on the beautiful boy under him and the feeling of him around Harry.

"God Louis, it feels so good." He moaned, resting his forehead against Louis'. "I won't last long."

Louis gasped when Harry gave him a sharp thrust, stabbing right into his prostate. Harry started kissing Louis' closed eyelids, whispering incoherent statements against his heated skin while he kept on slamming in and out of Louis' hole. They both felt weightless, the world now forgotten and both of them focused on making each other feel good.

"I'm not gonna last." Harry groaned, his hips becoming erratic and tired, his back aching at his position. His curls were covered in sweat, falling over his forehead and brushing Louis' face softly. The smaller boy's hand were touching both of their bellies, looking blindly for his own dick pressed between them. He gasped when he closed his hand around him, stroking himself quickly.

"Haz, I'm gon-" Louis let out a high pitched moan as he finally came, shooting ribbons of white all over his belly and Harry's torso, his hole clenching impossibly tight around Harry's cock. He closed his eyes, falling against the pillows with his hand still wrapped around his cock, his hand covered with come.

"God, Lou." Harry moaned, holding Louis’ waist tightly as he started to come inside him, shooting deep in Louis' hole. It was a weird and at the same time a good feeling, Harry filling him up with his own come. He didn't let go of Louis until his cock was soft and hurting, too sensitive and still pulsing inside of Louis after his powerful orgasm. They were both panting, looking at each other with blissful looks.

Finally, Harry slipped out of Louis, hissing at the sensitive feeling of his soft cock. He leaned down, kissing the top of Louis' head, his light brown hair wet with sweat. "That was amazing, babe."

"It was." Louis whispered, looking at Harry with complete fondness. "But now we look gross."

Harry giggled at that, hugging Louis closer and lying beside him on the bed. "We can take care of it later."

Louis hummed at him, leaning against Harry's touch as he wrapped his arms around Louis' bruised waist. They stayed in silence for a moment, a comfortable silence only broken by their soft puffs of breath in the darkness of Louis' room.

"On Monday I want to get to school holding your hand." Louis finally said, looking at the window. It was raining now, and he could hear the soft noise of the raindrops against the glass.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of keeping this as a secret. Screw them." Louis said, placing his hands on top of Harry’s huge ones.

"Even your parents?"

"Specially my parents." Louis smiled.

Harry giggled, rubbing his nose on the back of Louis' neck. "Okay then, whatever you want."

"Good." Louis said, his eyelids drooping from tiredness. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry said, his breath ghosting against Louis neck.

And Louis' parents wouldn't like the image of the two boys sleeping together (and naked) on Louis' bed in the morning, but well, screw them right?


End file.
